The Belgian and the Beast
by MapleBeer-Shipper
Summary: When Bella and her older brother seek shelter in what they think is an abandoned castle, they are both thrown into trouble with a Beast of a cursed Prince. His servants think Bella might be able to lift the curse on their Master. But can Bella learn to love such a mean and cheap Prince? SwissBel
1. What Happened Before

_Once upon a time, in a kingdom high in the green hills lived a brother and sister._

_The Prince and Princess._

_Although the Princess was sweet and very giving, the Prince was mean and very cheap._

_He refused to give away expensive food to the townspeople, saving it all for himself and his sister._

_Then one night, on the eve before he was to become King and while the Princess was off at a ball, a wandering traveller approached the Prince with a gift of the Edelweiss flower from the nearby country of Austria as a gift._

_Being so cheap, the Prince took the Edelweiss out of the traveller's hand and tossed it aside, saying it would not help his rule as King to accept the gift of nothng more than a mangy traveller._

_The traveller warned him not to put down such a gift, for even small things held such large importance._

_But the Prince ignored the traveller once again._

_It was then the traveller revealed himself to be a handsome travelling wizard who did not approve of the Prince's cheap way of thinking._

_The Prince tried to apologize but the Wizard saw him for what he really was and placed a spell on the Prince, transforming him into what he was on the inside; a hideious beast._

_The spell affected all inside the castle, cursing them into forms not normal to the eye._

_The castle was transported far to the north, leaving the Princess to take the throne when she reached the age._

_Ashamed of his disgusting form, the Beast hid himself away from all a magic mirror from the wizard being his only window to the outside world. The Edelweiss flower he had been offered was an enchanted flower, which would bloom for many years. If he could learn to love another and be loved in return by the time the last petal of the last flower fell, then the spell would be broken. _

_If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. _

_As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost any strain of hope. _

_Because, who could ever learn to love a beast? _

* * *

Please enjoy this Disney/Hetalia crossover.

_Prince ? - Switzerland_

_Princess ? - Liechtenstein_

_Traveling Wizard - Austria_


	2. Annoying Men and Broken Bones

_The cobblestone main street of the town was crowded as the townspeople bustled around with their daily activities._

_The girl with short blond hair had managed to get through without being pushed around by the crowd._

_She made to make her way into the bookstore._

"Good Morning, Miss. Bella." greeted the bookkeeper, Elizabeta upon her entering.

"Bonjour, Elizabeta." the blond, Bella greeted back with a smile.

"Returning the book I see?" she asked.

"Oui~ I loved it but can I have that red one again?" Bella pointed at the one on a self.

"But you've read it over a dozen times."

"I can't help it, I just love it so much.

Before she could reach for it, a boy with silver hair tied in two braids pulled it out of the self.

He ran over the Bella and handed her the red book.

"Danke, Lynde." Bella said, patting him on the head.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. He wanted to help me today und-"

"No no no no, it is fine, Elizabeta. When would you like the book returned?"

Elizabeta smiled.

"Why don't you just keep it?"

"Really? Well thank you! I'll keep it safe." Bella said, leaving the store.

As she was reading the book, she didn't even seem to notice someone following after her.

Three pairs of heads peered around the corner.

"There she is mates. The girl I plan to marry." One proclaimed loudly.

His thick eyebrows raised with his pride.

A male with long brown hair by the name of Francis rolled his eyes. He didn't say anything given the fact he refused to speak and was deemed by the town to be a mute.

A second raised his blank blue eyes on the loud one.

"Arthur, last I checked, Bella doesn't like you." he said rather suddenly, glancing at a shiny pot and trying to fix his hair, not bothering with a curl which often changed sides of his head.

"Nonsense, Lukas. No one can refuse the English gentleman." Arthur said.

Lukas was blank faced for a good minute before pointing and saying,

"Bella went back to her house while you were rambling."

Arthur stopped and looked to see Bella was in fact gone.

_"BLOODY HELL!" _Arthur screamed, knocking something over.

Francis snickered silently to himself.

* * *

Bella skipped cheerfully back to her home.

She opened the door in time to hear a loud crash.

Her green eyes widened.

"Abel!" she shouted, running over to the fallen man who was taller than she was.

"Wha-?" he said, a bit disoriented.

"Don't move! Oh dear, your arm is broken and you're suppose to read your story in the next town." Bella said.

"...sorry, Bella."

"Don't sorry me, come on-" Bella tried to say, pulling Abel to his feet when there was a loud banging on the front door.

Bella sighed, going to the door when Abel stepped in front of her.

"Let me."

"Brother, I can protect myself."

Abel ignored her and opened the door to find Arthur standing on the doorstep.

"Good daaa-oh...hello Abel." Arthur said, his good mood souring upon seeing the taller man.

"Yes? What do you want, Arthur?" Abel asked, ignoring the pain in his limp arm.

"This is for Bella...not you." Arthur said, glaring at Abel.

Bella sighed, stepping around her brother and shoved Arthur back.

"I told you I wasn't interested in marrying you! Don't you ever ask again!" Bella shouted, pulling her brother inside and slamming the door.

Bella groaned, her hands on the sides of her head.

"Every single day. Arthur always asks me. If anything, he annoys me so much, Abel." she ranted, as she dug around a drawer for any bandages.

The back door creaked open as the youngest brother, Tim walked right in.

"Mornin- _What happened?!_"he shouted upon seeing the condition of his older brother.

"Abel broke his arm." Bella replied as she found some bandages. "I don't know what we're suppose to do...he _**WAS **_suppose to leave today for the city and this arm means no traveling."

"Why don't you go with Abel then, Bella?" Tim suggested, cocking his head to the side.

His blond hair hanging a bit messily.

"No no no! Out of the question. I won't leave you alone here!" Bella said, hands placed on her hips.

"But Bells, the trip is only a few days to and a few back. Winter isn't for another month and we do need the money." Tim explained.

Bella sighed deeply.

"Fine...I'll go with Abel. I need to get away from this town anyway. The break would be nice."

_Little did the siblings know how their lives would change with that choice._

* * *

_Bella - Belgium_

_Elizabeta - Hungary_

_Lynde - Kugelmugel_

_Arthur - England_

_Francis - France_

_Norway - Lukas_

_Abel - Netherlands_

_Tim - Luxembourg_


	3. Enter the Castle

Bella saddled up the siblings' two horses, Berwald and Tiina with supplies for the travel.

After helping Abel onto Berwald who was a large blond-colored stallion, Bella climbed onto Tiina who was a smaller and lighter blond-colored mare.

She glanced back at Tim.

"You be safe now, alright? If Arthur comes by, tell him I went on trip and don't tell him where." Bella said.

"Alright. I got it, Bells." Tim replied as he waved them off. "Be careful you two!"

* * *

The brother and sister pair rode on, before evening fell as the two found themselves deep in the woods.

Bella shivered, pulling the red cloak closer to her body.

"Whoa boy." Abel said, pulling the reins of Berwald rather suddenly.

"Abel, what's wrong?" Bella called.

Abel slid off his horse and stepped forward slightly before kneeling down near the side of the path.

"Rabbits." he said rather abruptly.

Bella sighed loudly, seeing the three young and small white rabbits sitting beside the path.

Abel gently lifted each one up and placed them in an inner pocket.

Abel had a habit of rescuing rabbits, despite his scary appearance.

Bella sighed, adjusting the red hood over her golden blond hair.

_As Abel returned to Berwald, now with three baby rabbits in his coat, the two froze up when howls were heard in the distance._

_Bella glanced around, her green eyes widening upon seeing dark forms in the woods behind the siblings._

Abel quickly climbed onto Berwald.

"Bella, move!" he screamed, snapping the reins and galloping away on Berwald.

Bella snapped the reins on Tiina's reins and galloped after Abel.

Bella felt the branches scratching through her cape, as if to halt her from fleeing.

But she pushed Tiina on, eventually spotting Abel waving from an iron gate.

Bella snapped the reins, forcing Tiina to leap down the steep mound to reach the gate.

She felt her heart beating fast as she made it past the gate which Abel slammed shut with a loud clang.

_Bella hopped off of Tiina and hugged close to Abel as a pack of wolves snarled at the locked metal gates._

_Bella glanced to see Berwald nuzzling close Tiina to calm her down._

"So where are we anyway?" she finally asked.

_The siblings glanced behind them and froze up._

_A darkened stone castle rose above the pair, as if it were silently judging them._

_Suddenly it began to rain, soaking the sibling pair._

"Damn." Bella cursed under her breath.

"You find somewhere to keep Berwald and Tiina out of the rain. I'll go investigate this place." Abel said.

"Alright, Abel." Bella said, tugging on the reins of the two horses and leading them away as Abel approached the large wooden doors of the castle.

* * *

_Bella - Belgium_

_Abel - Netherlands_

_Berwald the Stallion - Sweden_

_Tiina the Mare - Nyo!Finland_


	4. Tea and the Beast

_Abel pushed open the heavy wooden door of the castle, meeting a dark hall lit by a single candlestick sitting on a small wood table next to an old clock._

_Abel glanced around before gently patting his pocket where the young rabbits were hidden._

"Hello?" he called to the shadows. "Is anyone there?"

He could hear muffled whispering.

"My sister and I were caught in the rain. Can we please stay here for the night? We promise we won't be a bother." Abel called.

_"Da good sir! Of course you can stay here." _came a close voice in an odd accent.

Abel tensed and picked up the candlestick.

"Who said that?"

"Me."

Abel stopped and glanced down at the black candle stick to see a pair of red eyes staring back.

_"Allo."_

Abel dropped the candlestick as if it were a poisonous snake.

He watched with wide eyes as the clock hopped over to the candlestick and seemed to be ordering him around.

"You just had to open your mouth, Vladimir."

"Vell don't blame me for vanting to be polite."

The two stopped when the doors shut again with Bella's arrival.

"Sorry it took so long, Abe- Are those moving?" She said, pointing at the two objects.

"We are sorry for frightening you." the black candlestick said, waving his 'arms' around. "We don't have control over how we appear now."

Bella knelt down.

"Who are you?"

"I am Vladimir and this handsome clock here is Boris. We were servants here before the event occurred."

"Event?"

"Da, the event-"

Boris elbowed Vladimir in the side.

"Hush Vladimir. You know we can't speak of that."

"Well the kind lady asked. She's a lot kinder than the wife of that traveler."

"End of story, Vladimir."

"Since you both are trapped by the storm, why don't we see if we can get you some nice tea?"

Vladimir said, leading the sibling pair out of the front hall and into a warm sitting area.

"No no no! Vladimir! If the Master finds out-!"

"Oh Boris, you have to stop getting yourself worked up. It has been a vhile since ve had visitors."

_The four failed to notice a large, black form watching them from another floor._

_Green eyes glaring with anger with a hint of sadness._

_Sharp teeth clenching._

"-and zhere ve are!" Vladimir cried as he started a fire in the fireplace.

"Merci." Bella said, sitting down beside the fire, Abel joining.

"I'll go see if Yao is busy. He and his siblings will love to serve you some tea." Vladimir said as he hopped out of the room.

Bella sighed, glancing at Abel.

"How is your arm?"

"Its fine."

"Let me see."

"Bella I said its fine."

"Abel, I just want to check i-"

_"GUESTS, ARU?!" _came a loud yell from where Vladimir had hopped off to.

Boris sighed rather loudly.

"Oh dear, he's gone and relied up Yao."

A tea cart came rolling out of the area and stopped dead in front of the sibling pair.

Vladimir hopped off of it.

A large tea pot followed, it was being followed by several smaller cups.

"Nǐ hǎo." the teapot greeted. "I am Yao and these are my brothers and sisters. Would you like some tea, aru?"

"Oh yes please." Bella replied, bowing her head.

"Yes." Abel said quietly.

The teapot brought two of the teacups over and poured some tea.

The siblings lifted up their cups and took a sip when suddenly from Abel's cup came a giggle.

Bella glanced over at him as he moved to look down at the cup.

She could see a pink flower painted on the side of the cup.

"Kon'nichiwa." it greeted in a tiny feminine voice.

"Hallo." Abel greeted back.

"Hello..." greeted Bella's cup in a solemn voice.

"Hello to you t-" Bella started to say.

The pair froze up when the double doors burst open with a loud booming crash strong enough to create cold air which in turn caused the fire in the fireplace to go out.

This frightened the cups which all hid behind Yao.

"Bella...get behind me." Abel ordered.

Bella obeyed and hid behind Abel.

"...Intruders here..." came a loud growl as a shadowed form entered the room.

"Master if you let me expla-" Vladimir tried to say;

"-It was all Vladimir's idea, I tried to-!"

"Boris!"

"It was your idea to let them in, Vladimir-!"

A loud roar silenced the two and caused them to shiver in fear.

Bella clung to Abel's back in fear, burying her face into the fabric of his jacket.

Abel's green eyes were open with shock and fear as the shadowed form stood over him with angry green eyes.

* * *

_Bella - Belgium_

_Abel - Netherlands_

_Vladimir the Candlestick - Romania_

_Boris the Clock - Bulgaria_

_Yao the Teapot - China_

_Sakura the Teacup - Nyo!Japan_

_Li Xiao the Teacup - Hong Kong_

_((Please note most of the other tea cups are the other Asians))_

_? the Beast - Switzerland_


	5. Fear and Manners

_"...Intruders here..." came a loud growl as a shadowed form entered the room._

_"Master if you let me expla-" Vladimir tried to say;_

_"-It was all Vladimir's idea, I tried to-!"_

_"Boris!"_

_"It was your idea to let them in, Vladimir-!"_

_A loud roar silenced the two and caused them to shiver in fear._

_Bella clung to Abel's back in fear, burying her face into the fabric of his jacket._

_Abel's green eyes were open with shock and fear as the shadowed form stood over him with angry green eyes._

It appeared to be some type of massive animal with dark horns that made it seem like some kind of demon, with dirtied brown fur that looked like it had originally been blond in the past.

Except it walked on two legs like a man.

It bared its sharp, lion-like teeth at Abel.

_"Who are you?!" _the monster growled.

Abel backed up slightly.

_"How did you find this place?!"_

"I just needed a place to stay from the rain-"

The monster grabbed ahold of Abel's arm and yanked him up as if he were nothing more than an old ragdoll.

"You need a place to stay?! I'll give you-!"

The monster stopped as he felt a weak punch be dealt to his side.

"Hm?" he said, glancing down at whoever had hit him.

His green eyes met the angered green eyes of Bella, still wearing her red cloak.

"Let go of my brother!" she screamed, punching the monster's side again.

"Bella!" Abel gasped, flinching at the tight grip on his arm.

"Let go of him!" Bella screamed again.

The Monster turned to stare down at Bella at his true height.

She froze up but refused to back down, staring the monster down.

_"What is he to you?"_

"H-Huh...?" Bella gasped, not expecting those words.

"H-He is my older brother, A-Abel and...I-I don't want him t-to be threatened or harmed."

Despite her words, Bella was shocked as the monster walked out of the room with a struggling Abel still in hand.

"No!" she screamed, running after the monster.

_Boris watched with wide eyes. _

_"What is the master doing? This is rather unlike him."_

_"Can't you see, Boris?" Vladimir chimed, his flames now restarted. "The brother and sister remind the master of himself and his sister."_

"Let him go-!" Bella screamed, grabbing at the monster's dark green cape.

"NEVER!" he snarled, turning his eyes on the smaller girl.

Bella dropped the cape.

"You both are my prisoners now until I tire of you!" he growled.

"You...MONSTRE!" she screamed, unable to stop the flood of tears. "LET HIM GO! HE'S HURT!"

The monster seemed to react to the language she spoke in, glancing over his shoulder.

"...une francophone?" he called.

Bella stopped, thinking maybe speaking to the monster would at least let him release Abel.

"ah...oui..."

"Hmm...cela change les choses." The monster said before dropping Abel to the floor.

Bella quickly rushed to Abel's side.

"Are you okay?" she asked, clutching his face.

Abel lifted up a pocket with his good arm.

"The rabbits are okay."

"You...imbécile!" Bella cried, hugging into him.

Bella raised her gaze on the monster.

"What are you going to do to us?" Abel called.

"...as I have just stated, you are now my prisoners. If you try to flee, I will use force."

Bella clung tightly to Abel.

"Now follow me-"

"Wh-what?" Bella gasped.

"Would you prefer to be in the dungeon?!" the beast growled.

_"Nee-" "No-"_

"Then follow me." The beast ordered, making his way up the massive stairs.

Vladimir quickly hopped after him.

Bella pulled Abel to his feet and the two quickly followed after the beast.

* * *

Bella held tightly to Abel's good hand, she wasn't the type to admit it.

But she was scared out of her wits.

_The siblings didn't notice the beast was having a conversation with the candlestick he was carrying._

"-honestly, you might've been a beast for five years but zhat doesn't mean you still weren't raised a prince. Sire, I believe you need to relearn your manners." Vladimir addressed.

"Why should I?!" the beast growled.

"...What would Princess Lili zhink if she saw her brother act like this to another kind Lady? You really did frighten her."

The Beast growled, stopping in the hall.

The siblings stopped as well. The Beast growled a bit more before taking in a breath.

"...I am sorry for the sudden scare...I haven't been used to others for a...long time."

Vladimir motioned for him to continue.

"You both are allowed to wander the castle- Just not the Southern wing."

The two kept their mouths shut, not wanting to know what would happen if they questioned their beastly captor.

"You both can sleep here." The beast said, opening the door to a room.

The room had two small beds, both had massive four posts with a deep red-pink fabric spread along them.

The siblings stepped inside, not noticing as Vladimir hopped onto a dresser to light the wall candles.

"You...girl."

Bella turned around quickly, resulting her her hood come off and revealing her blond hair.

The Beast stopped for a second.

"What is your name?"

"B-Bella..."

"Well...Bella...you will join me for dinner. That wasn't a request!" The Beast suddenly screamed slamming the door.

"MASTER!" Vladimir shouted. "You have to excuse him, Miss. He has forgotten his manners in recent years."

Abel ran his good hand on a dresser.

"Its dusty here."

"I'm sorry about that." cried the dresser.

Abel jumped back as it came alive.

"Katyusha?"

"Oh! Privet Vladimir. I'm sorry its so dusty-" The dresser said. "AAA-CHOO! Pardon me. I been in here since every thing happened and I've been so scared to leave that I let the place get all dusty."

"Who's room was this?" Abel asked. "It looks fancy."

"Zhis was the Master's sister's room." Vladimir explained.

"She was such a kind girl."

"What happened to her?" Bella asked.

"When the event happened, this castle was transported here. I can guess she took over in Master's place."

"I read a myth like that. In the Alps after attending a party, a Princess returned to find her castle gone, her older brother and their servants along with it. No one knows what happened to them." Bella said.

"You'd be surprised how things work, Miss." Vladimir chimed.

* * *

Belgium as Bella  
Netherlands as Abel  
Romania as Vladimir the Candlestick  
Switzerland as ? the Beast  
and Ukraine as Katyusha the Dresser

Monstre - Monster

une francophone? - A French speaker?

cela change les choses - This changes things.

imbécile - idiot/moron/fool

Nee - No (Dutch)


	6. Angering Friends and Brothers

_Meanwhile, shortly after the sibling pair rode off and once Tim had returned inside;_

_Arthur paced along the path to the home of the three siblings._

"Arthur...you know Bella doesn't like you...neither does her brother." Lukas said as he sat in the shade of a tree.

Francis sighed, as he stood at full height beside Lukas.

"Today's the day-"

"...yet again..." Lukas mumbled under his breath.

"-that I ask Bella to marry me."

Lukas groaned while Francis rolled his eyes.

"You are an idiot..." Lukas finally said.

Francis snickered silently to himself.

Arthur studdered.

"Well who bloody asked you?! At least I have someone in interest, you haven't seen that Danish fellow in how bloody long?"

Francis calmly moved to the side upon feeling the tense air around Lukas.

_One thing you never mentioned around Lukas was a Danish guy, because last time he had seen said Danish guy was the last time he had seen both him and his younger brother._

_The two had been missing for about five years._

Lukas shot Arthur a terrifying glare, standing up and walking away from the two.

"What the bloody just happened?"

Francis simply shook his head.

"I'd ask you but you can't say a thing, now can you Francis?" Arthur taunted the Frenchman who sighed at Arthur. Francis was very unimpressed by Arthur's childish behavior.

"Anyway, Bella has to say yes this time." Arthur said as he made his way towards Bella's small home.

_Francis' only shook his head, his brown hair falling front of his blue eyes._

_Arthur always had to focus on those who didn't really care for him._

Arthur approached the front door and harshly knocked on it.

When it opened, Arthur stopped upon realizing that it wasn't Bella, but rather it was her younger brother, Tim.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Is Bella around?" Arthur asked.

"Uhm well...no." Tim replied.

"No? What do you bloody mean no?!" Arthur shouted, his voice rising.

"They left to go do something."

"And that something is?"

"I can't tell you."

Arthur groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Can you at least tell me where she went?"

"I can't tell you."

Arthur was close to screaming in his frustration.

"But I can tell you one thing-" Tim started, gripping the door frame tightly.

"Hm? And what would be that?" Arthur said, standing over the nervous Tim.

"She's-"

"..."

"She's well-"

"Well bloody spit it out already!"

"I can see why she doesn't like you. Abel doesn't like you either. Now I don't either. You need to stay away from my sister! She's not interested in you!" Tim screamed, slamming the door right in Arthur's face.

This startled Arthur, causing him to fall backwards into the mud.

Francis was silently snickering to himself as Arthur stood up, a bit angry.

"You know what?! How don't care what happens, if both of those crazy brothers of hers are out of commission, she won't be able to say no to me." Arthur screamed, storming past Francis.

_Francis sighed sadly to himself as he watched Arthur storm back into town._

_As he began to walk towards the town, he noticed on the path ahead of him, there was a boy approaching the same house._

_He was a young boy by the name of Ferran and Francis had been kind of like family to him._

_He stopped in Franics' path._

_"Hello, Fran...cis-" he greeted._

_Francis nodded, walking past Ferran before stopping as Ferran continued;_

_"-How long do you plan to continue this facade? Its obvious he doesn't care about really anything else." _

_Francis shrugged._

_"I hope you figure everything out. I'll go visit Tim..."_

_Francis nodded and continued into the town._

* * *

I apologize for the long wait.

Characters who appeared;

England as Arthur  
Norway as Lukas  
France as Francis  
Luxembourg as Tim  
and Andorra as Ferran (OC)


End file.
